The Getaway
by Guinivere Sage
Summary: A short oneshot of an unexpected pairing, rated M for vaguely sexual situations. Prepare to be surprised! I'm not sure I've ever seen this pairing on if any of you have, tell me.


**Author's Note: Okay, so this one's out of nowhere, and I got the idea quite randomly this morning. It should have been posted earlier, but I got caught up in drawing my piece for the "Continue the Chain" petition to save Danny Phantom on DeviantART. So here it is, my latest little one-shot... I really do hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do. But I have a hell of a time writing fanfictions for it.

_Note: Rated M for mature, sexual circumstances, though I won't classify this as smut. Just... a bit lemony._

* * *

Pam turned off the light in her hotel room and crossed, barefoot, to the luxurious bed. The sheets were turned down and she slipped beneath them, snuggling comfortably against the cloth. It was snowing outside, but here it was warm. She closed her eyes, reveling in the pure peace. 

A voice at the door startled her. "I saw you downstairs," it said, "from across the ballroom floor. You looked beautiful."

Pamela's heart was beating quickly, and she placed a delicate palm over it. She swung her feet to the plush carpet, bracing her free hand against the mattress. "Did you? Why didn't you approach me?"

The voice chuckled softly. "I thought you were an angel. I didn't dare move… in case you disappeared."

The charm of this man outside her door enveloped Pam. She smiled and stood, taking a tentative step away from the bed. Her hand fell away from her chest, falling smoothly to rest against her thigh. "And yet you're at my room. Apparently you've put me on too high a pedestal."

"Never. You're better than an angel. Just as beautiful… but I can reach you."

She'd reached the door by then. "Really? Can you walk through walls?"

"It would be more polite if you opened the door."

Pamelalaughed lightly and unlocked the door, swinging it wide. The figure in front of her was tall, but she could barely see his features. It was dark in her room, and the backlight from the hallway cast him into shadow. Before she had time to breathe, the man stepped forward and captured her in his arms, kicking the door closed with his foot. She gasped, realizing that her feet weren't even touching the floor.

Then she was on the bed, lying beneath this shadowy charmer, and feeling his lips on her throat. She sighed, no longer caring if this was right or wrong, simply letting herself feel. His kisses rained down upon her skin, drifting lower until her designer teddy became an obstruction. The man growled deeply, pressing his hands against her breasts and kissing her through the lace and silk.Pam heard her own voice echo in the room; it sounded small, but full. She felt that way as well. The man's large palms roamed, caressing her with a finesse that made her weak. At the same time she felt complete… as if she'd been waiting for this.

She _had_ been waiting for this.

Pamelabarely heard the man's deep laugh, but she certainly knew when his fingers slipped up the inside of her thigh. He touched her expertly.

"Yes!"

Outside in the hall, the cry halted a bellhop in his tracks. His eyes widened as a moan drifted from under the door, and a sly grin crept to his mouth. He turned his head to look at said door, and recognized the name plate on the outside. She was a regular… arriving like clockwork every two months for a so-called "business trip." In reality, she spent one day attending high-end parties… and the next three holed up in her room with her lover.

The bellhop had seen this before… the stresses of everyday life can be tough, and sometimes people need to just get away. Knowing the couple couldn't see him, he tipped his cap in appreciation of their love. He moved along, giving one last glance to the name on the door:

Manson.

* * *

**Ha! Bet you didn't expect that. The "walk through walls" comment threw you off, didn't it?**

_SagePoint: In what episode is Mr. Manson's first name revealed, and what is it? You only get the SagePoint if you answer the question COMPLETELY._


End file.
